


For Once in Your Life You Hate Yourself

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a component to gaim supernatural au~</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Once in Your Life You Hate Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> a component to gaim supernatural au~

When they weren't involved with any work related matters or making sure no one stepped out of line, they molded into each other in the deepest, darkest corners. Despite the humanity Takatora still held onto and his guilt ridden thirst, there was always Ryouma who washed it all away, and ignited the forbidden blood lust he tried so hard to keep locked up.

It wasn't the same as human blood, for it was filtered into Ryouma's veins and turned cold, but it was the thought of sinking his teeth into soft skin and drinking the life source that gave the Kureshima a temporary high.

They rarely had time to leave the company building during the day and by night fall they had to be on alert in case any young bloods were incapable of controlling their hunger, luckily the scientist had the brilliant idea of building a fake catacomb in the basement for them to retreat into.

The section that they settled in had a warm interior with orange and yellow lighting, contrasting to the air that had to remain cool in order to keep their stock cold. Ryouma coined it as their personal blood bank.

That was what mostly Takatora could smell, different types of artificial substances and the real stuff, but there was also something very faint in the air, he almost missed it earlier. He paused his hip motions against Ryouma's pelvis and removed his mouth from his donor's neck, the man underneath whining from the abandonment.

Takatora took a brief sniff and his gut tightened with grief. He looked at Ryouma's dazed face, shifting so the Kureshima sat up and began to button his dress shirt; the desire completely gone. "What's wrong?" The scientist asked in a short pant of breath, shifting onto his elbows.

The overseer's expression changed and he gave Ryouma a cold stare, wiping his mouth with disgust. "You smell." Takatora then got up to stand, intent on leaving.

The scientist silently replied with a puzzled look and he sat up, fixing his shirt to cover his shoulders, "smell of what?"

"You know what. If that's what you want, go ahead and have it. But we're done here," Takatora sneered and went to retrieve his suit jacket, he was sleeping in the mansion tonight.

"Takatora, I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Ryouma stood in haste and rushed to the overseer but his hand was smacked away before he could touch the arm he was going to grab.

"You smell of my brother you leech," Takatora growled and his eyes completely colored, fangs bared and ready to attack, but he wasn't going to fight.

Ryouma was struck in his spot and didn't move or attempt to stop the overseer when he left. He was guilty and suddenly in his dark heart, he felt regret and he cursed his insatiable needs when the other Kureshima had approached him.


End file.
